My Love Yakuza
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: siapa sangkah di balik wajah dingin nan angkuh kim kibum ia memiliki bakat acting luar biasa alami hingga membuat semua orang kebingungan akan sifatnya yang berubah baik , apakah rencana pangeran ice kita yang satu ini? siapa yang tau /kihyun/kyumin/yaoi/sedikit adegan incest DON'T LIKE DON'T READ 0-0
1. Chapter 1

**Cast ; kibum , kyuhyun , sungmin , jaejoong , yunho , Mr dan Mrs cho (akan bertambah seiring cerita)**

**Disclaimer ;mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing hyunie Cuma minjem namqa aja**

**Sumarry ;'' cho kyuhyun taukah kau ? aku tidak pandai merangkai kata ,aku juga bukan tipe orang yang romantis aku tidak tau cinta itu seperti apa? Yang aku tau dadaku berdebar-debar saat melihatmu ,ingin selalu bersama mu karna aku mencintaimu**

**Warning ;DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI , TYPO'S , ALUR KECEPETAN ,GARING DAN GAK SERU . karna akun saya kihyunaiesme gak bisa di bukak jadi ch 6 saya lanjut di aku terbaru ini**

**Mansion kim , kamar kibum **

Suasana tegang masih terjadi di antara ketiganya , sampai suara jaejoong terdengar

''bumie ... , minie ... ayo kita makan malam dulu'' ujar jaejoong yang telah membuka kamar kibum tiba-tiba

'' hyung tampan ayo kita makan , jangan perdulikan dia '' ucap sungmin dengan expresi berbinar-binar pada kyuhyun

'' emh .. '' gumam kyuhyun menjawab ajakan sungmin , dengan memegang tangan sungmin

Tanpa memperdulikan kibum kyuhyun dan sungmin segera berlalu dari kamar itu

**krakk **

'' brengsek kau kim sungmin , akan ku buwat kau menyesal karna merebut apa yang menjadi milikku'' desis kibum menyeramkan

Ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan tembok yang sudah retak di samping pintu kamar menuju ruang makan

**Ruang makan**

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kibum mereka tidak tau karna sejak kibum sampai di ruang makan ia telah menebar hawa berbahaya namun setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya ia justru tampak seperti lucifer dan sinighami yang akan membunuh korban

Bagaimana tidak menebar hawa yang semakin berbahaya jika ia melihat kyuhyun yang menyuapi sungmin di depan matanya , bahkan kyuhyun tidak memandangnya sejak tadi

Sekarang siapa yang salah eh kim kau atau kyuhyun?

Kau yang terlalu percaya diri kyuhyun akan menolak permintaan sungmin menjadi kekasihnya sehingga kau santai-santai saja

Atau kyuhyun yang mengira kau tidak benar-benar mencintainnya melihat sikap mu yang terlalu santai melihat ia di tembak adi kandung mu

''bumie kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu ? sayang '' ujar jaejoong khawatir dan perhatian

''hn '' gumam kibum datar

''jae , sebenarnya siapa pemuda yang dari tadi terlihat mesra dengan sungmin?'' bisik yunho pada jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya

''dia orang yang di perebutkan sungmin dan kibum '' ujar jaejoong lirih pada yunho

Mata yunho langsung membulat sempurna mengetahui kenyataan itu bukan karna ke dua putranya memiliki orientasi berbeda tapi karna ia takut kibum akan melukai sungmin kembali

''kenapa kau tidak makan bumie ? '' ujar kyuhyun santai sambil melirik kibum sebelum kembali fokus pada sungmin yang sejak tadi ia suapi

Krett ( derit kursi )

''aku sudah selesai '' ucap kibum datar tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali

Ia langsung pergi menuju ruang latihan keluarga kim

'' **apa kau cemburu bumie? **'' batin kyuhyun setengah berharap

Sebenarnya alasan kyuhyun menerima sungmin bukan hanya sekedar ingin membuwat kibum cemburu , tetapi karna ia merasa sedikit tertarik pada sungmin

Karna sungmin itu benar-benar tipe yang ia harapkan menjadi istrinya kelak

Cantik , anggun , menggemaskan , perhatian , selalu menanggapi apa yang ia ucapkan , juga mengerti apa yang ia inginkan

Bukan seperti kibum yang dingin , cuek , angkuh , muka datar , dan terkesan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali , tidak romantis , ciuman pertama mereka saja terkesan datar (sekedar pemberitauan kyuhyun itu termasuk tipe playboy di sekolahnya dulu )

'' kyu-hyung kau tidur saja di kamarku nanti ya? '' ucap sungmin dengan expresi seperti kucing yang minta di pungut lihat saja mata yang membulat lebar bibir di kerucutkan dan tangan yang di satukan di depan wajah

''minhae minie hyung tidak bisa , hyung harus sekamar dengan kibum , kau tau kan ia namjachingu ku'' ucap kyuhyun memohon pengertian

Expresi sungmin langsung menjadi muram mendengar nama hyungnya di sebut

''tentu hyung aku bisa mengerti '' ucap sungmin dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya meski dalam hati ia menangis

**Hati itu kembali terluka oleh sebuah harapan**

**Harapan yang ia tau hanya akan menyakitinya**

**tapi meski begitu tak bolehkah ia berharap?**

**Kali ini saja ia harap takdir memihaknya**

**00000kihyunaiesme00000**

**Ruang latihan , mansion keluarga kim**

Di tengah ruangan yang sudah hancur berantakan dengan peluru yang menghancurkaan hampir seluruh ruangan , seorang pemuda berdiri dengan begitu tegap pandangan matanya kosong dengan expresi datar

'' kim sungmin haruskah aku membunuhmu , agar kau tau dia milikku '' ucap kibum pelan dan datar

Kim sungmin sepertinya kibum tidak main-main dengan ucapannya berhati-hatilah seorang lucifer yang sesungguhnya telah bangkit untuk membunuhmu

Dengan lankah pelan kibum meninggalkan ruang latihan itu menuju kamarnya , bahkan ia telah bersumpah dalam hati jika cho kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya dan lebih memilih tidur dengan sungmin , tanpa perduli lagi akan orang tuanya ia akan membunuh sungmin di tempat

**Kamar kibum**

Begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya , ia langsung berhadapan dengan kyuhyun yang sepertinya berniat keluar

''dari mana kau? '' tanya kyuhyun pelan

''bukan urusan mu cho '' ucap kibum datar

''tentu urusanku kim kau itu lupa bahwa aku itu namjachingumu? '' ucap kyuhyun setengah marah

''urus saja selingkuhanmu itu cho '' ujar kibum sekali lagi dengan nada yang bertambah datar

''kau cenburu eh? '' ucapa kyuhyun sinis

Srett buk ..

Dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat kibum membanting tubuh kyuhyun ke lantai yang di hiasi karpet dark blue

''argggggg..''jerit kyuhyun kesakitan

Meski kyuhyun itu sudah biasa berkelahi dan terluka ,tapi kali ini bantingan yang di gunakan kibum benar-benar menyakitkan

''aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bukan , kau boleh dekat dengan siapapun asal jangan dengan kim sungmin '' desis kibum berbahaya

''yah , kim kibum jika sikap mu seperti ini aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menerima sungmin'' teriak kyuhyun kesal

**Buk** ..

Sekali lagi kibum memukul kyuhyun tepat di wajahnya , membuwat wajah tampan itu di hiasi memar membiru

''KAU FIKIR TIDAK SAKIT BRENGSEK ''teriak kyuhyun

**Buk** ..

''jangan berbicara'' ucap kibum datar namun dengan nada berbahaya

''YAH KI-''

**Buk** ..

'' BRENG-''

**Buk .**.

''BAJI-''

**Buk **

''SAKIT KI-''

Buk ..

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah kyuhyun yang babak belur kibum terus memukul kyuhyun dengan keras setiap ia mengeluarkan suara

''ARG '' teriak kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya

**Krik ...**

**Krik ..**

''aku bahkan belum memukulmu '' ucap kibum datar tapi sudah tertawa dalam hati melihat expresi kyuhyun sekarang

'' e-eh kufikir kau mau memukul lagi '' ucap kyuhyun polos

''cih sudahlah aku tidak berminat lagi memukul mu '' ujar kibum datar sambil berdiri dari perut kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di tindihnya juga melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang ia cengkram agar tidak bisa melawan

''YAH KIM KAU FIKIR WAJAH KU TEMPAT LATIHAN TINJU '' teriak kyuhyun marah yang langsung menerjang tubuh kibum yang berada di depannya tapi karna tidak hati-hati sebelum menerjang tubuh kibum ia sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu dengan menarik tangan kibum

**Buk .. cup**

Dengan sukses mata kyuhyun membelalak lebar begitu tanpa sengaja saat ia terjatuh tangannya dengan refleks menarik tangan kibum membuwat kibum jatuh menindi tubuhnya

Perlahan ia merasakan bibir kibum mulai bergerak memagut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan kasar seolah tidak ada waktu bagi nya merasakan bibir manis itu

Kyuhyun memberontak dengan kasar bahkan kakinya ikut menendang kibum dengan keras , tapi seolah kibum tidak bisa merasakan sakit tendangan yang di layangkan kyuhyun tidak berasa sama sekali di tubuhnya

Ketika kibum mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kyuhyun dengan ganas langsung menggigitnya membuwat kibum refleks yang cepat menarik lidahnya kembali

''hah.. hah ... hah ..'' hanya terdengar deru nafas kyuhyun yang terputus-putus

''ahhhhhh , sakit kim lepaskan tangan mu '' teriak kyuhyun kesakitan begitu kibum menarik keras rambutnya

''Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku cho '' desis kibum berbahaya

''sakit brengsek le-lepas kan '' umpat kyuhyun

Plakk ..

Kali ini kibum menampar kyuhyun dengan keras , inilah sosok kibum yang asli kejam dan tanpa belas kasihan jika kesenangannya terganggu

''kau itu berisik sekali '' ucap kibum tenang

'' **holy shit , diya** **fikir tidak sakit di pukul sejak tadi , ia namjachinguku bukan sih** ''

Batin kyuhyun kesal dari tadi di pukul tanpa alasan yang jelas , tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya jika tidak membalas apa yang di lakukan kibum ,ia memiliki sebuah ide yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak yang penting coba saja dulu

'' hiks .. hiks '' isak kyuhyun pelan

Bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras

**Deg**

''**a-apa yang** **telah** **kulakukan**'' batin kibum frustasi melihat kyuhyun yang menangis dengan tersedu-sedu akibat perbuatannya

Dengan gugup dan pelan kibum mencoba memeluk tubuh kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya , tapi sebelum sempat kibum memeluknya kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya kasar

dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata kyuhyun memberikan pandangan kecewa yang membuwat hatinya mencelos sakit

''kau menyakitiku ''

Ucap kyuhyun pelan pada kibum dengan air mata yang kian mengalir

''apa salahku? Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku tiba-tiba? '' ucap kyuhyun sambil memandang kibum yang tetap terdiam di tempat

''sebenarnya kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku atau tidak , kenapa kau diam saja kim kibum jawab aku '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang tinggi yang nampak frustasi

''kalau kau tidak benar-benar serius mencintaiku seperti ucapan mu kemarin biarkan aku bersama sungmin , aku rasa dia tidak akan pernah menyakitiku seperti dirimu'' ucap kyuhyun lagi

melihat kibum yang masih memasang tampang datar seolah-olah ucapannya tidak berarti membuwat kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya sekedar beracting menangis benar-benar menangis sungguhan

'' **apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau hanya mempermainkan ku kim kibum** '' batin kyuhyun yang mulai menangis lagi

Dengan langkah pelan kyuhyun berlalu melewati kibum , jika tau seperti ini ia pasti lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama sungmin saja

**Grepp .**.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu , kibum terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang

''jangan pergi '' ucapnya pelan

**Terkadang cinta itu butuh penjelasan**

**Butuh kepastian juga butuh bukti**

**Tidak semua cinta dapat mengerti bahwa kau mencintainya**

**Karna dengan begitu tak akan ada lagi keraguan di hati mereka**

'' berikan aku sebuah alasan untuk tidak pergi '' ucap kyuhyun pelan

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu kibum memberikan alasannya , akhirnya kibum kembali bersuara

''cho kyuhyun taukah kau ? aku tidak pandai merangkai kata , aku juga bukan tipe orang yang romantis aku tidak tau cinta itu seperti apa? Tapi yang aku tau dadaku berdebar ketika melihatmu , ingin selalu bersamamu karna aku mencintaimu'' ucap kibum pelan namun nada tegas terdengar dari suaranya

''jika sejak awal kau seperti ini aku tidak mungkin menerima sungmin '' ucap kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badannya ke belakang

Kibum terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan kyuhyun

''tinggalkan dia '' ucap kibum tanpa beban

''kau gila? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan bocah yang tulus mencintai ku , lagi pula ia akan tersakiti aku sudah terlanjur menerimanya'' ucap kyuhyun dengan memandang wajah kibum

''dia akan lebih tersakiti jika kau tidak meninggalkannya sekarang ''ucap kibum yang kali ini kembali datar

''aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya , jika kau mencintaiku dan benar-benar mengingin kanku bersainglah secara adil dengan adik mu '' ucap kyuhyun

''untuk apa kau bersaing dengannya jika sekarangpun aku mampu menyingkirkannya untuk selamanya'' ucap kibum tanpa beban seolah-olah orang yang akan di habisi bukan adik kandungnya

''sepertinya kau bukan lagi manusia kibum-shi kau lebih mirip seorang lucifer'' ucap kyuhyun sinis

''lucifer memang nama tengah ku '' ucap kibum santai

''kau serius ingin menghabisinya? Kalu sampai itu terjadi aku akan membenci mu selamanya kim kibum '' ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah horor dan nada suara yang sedikit mengancam

''cih tersera kau sajalah '' ucap kibum yang mulai jengah akan pertengkaran mereka yang selalu di sebapkan sungmin

''kau sudah makan? , karna sepertinya di meja makan tadi kau tidak menyentuh makanan mu sama sekali '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir

''hn '' gumam kibum tak perduli

''kalu begitu ayo kita kedapur , suruh koki di rumah mu memasak aku kan menyuapi mu '' ujar kyuhyun ceria yang lantas bergelayut manja pada tangan kibum

Tanpa banyak bicara dan protes kibum mengikuti kyuhyun yang dengan semangat menarik atau bisa di bilang menyeretnya menuju dapur di samping ruang makan

**Dapur**

Begitu sampai di dapur kyuhyun yang tanpa sopan-santunnya menyuruh koko rumah kibum memasakkan makanan untuk kibum

jika saja kibum tidak berada di samping kyuhyun sekarang dengan wajah datar dan expresi yang seperti menyuruh mereka menuruti ucapan kyuhyun mereka bersumpa kan melubangi kepala kyuhyun karna tidak sopan

10 menit kemudian para koki handal kediaman kibum yang juga merangkap menjadi yakuza menyelesaikan nasi goreng buatannya untuk kibum

''nah ayo kita makan sekarang bumie aku akan menyuapi mu '' ucap kyuhyun dengan expresi berbinar-binar di wajahnya

Dengan pelan kibum memakan setiap suapan yang di berikan kyuhyun , meski demi tuhan ia benar-benar malu pada anak buahnya yang terlhat ingin menertawainnya dari tadi ketika ia yakuza paling kejam di jepang masih di suapi oleh sang kekasih

''aku sudah kenyang '' ucap kibum datar

''ish ini kan belum habis bumie , tapi ya sudahlah kita kembali saja ke kamar mu aku sudah sangat mengantuk '' ucap kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai menguap lagi

''hn '' ucap kibum yang telah beranjak menyusul kyuhyun yang lebih dahulu pergi menuju kamarnya sebelum dengan sengaja ia memberi lirikan berbahaya pada bawahannya yang terlihat ingin tertawa tadi

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Pagi hari mansion kim , kamar kibum**

Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya sejak matahari belum terbit kibum terus menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat wajah kyuhyun yang menurutnya tampak polos dan menggemaskan

''eung ... ' gumam kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai terbangun

Tanpa sadar kyuhyun menggosok ke dua matanya dan menguap pelan dengan expresi menggemaskan , setelah ia sadar bahwa apa yang di lakukannya sangat memalukan kontan saja pipi nya merona merah

''kau sudah bangun?'' tanya kibum pelan ia juga tidak meggunakan nada yang terlalu datar seperti biasanya

''eumh '' angguk kyuhyun malu-malu tanpa mau memandang wajah kibum

''apa yang semalam masih sakit? Maaf aku melakukannya dengan keras '' ucap kibum pelan dan perhatian

''jika itu untuk mu aku tidak masalah '' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya

Ehhh . kenapa dialog yang mereka ucapkan seolah-olah mereka sepasang pengantin yang baru melakukan malam pertama

Dimana sang suami minta maaf karna terlalu kasar tadi malam dan sang istri yang akan tersenyum memaklumi? Jika orang lain yang mendengarnya sudah pasti mereka mengira yang bukan-bukan

''mandila , kita akan segera berangkat menuju sekolah ''ucap kibum

'' aku tidak mau sekolah bumie , aku malas harus bertemu dengan umma '' ucap kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar mengembungkan pipinya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada

Membuwat kibum yang dengan gemas menark pipi kyuhyun berlawanan arah

''awh fumie takhiet phephuaskan'' ucap kyuhyun tidak jelas

''habis kau terlihat menggemaskan sekali '' ucap kibum dengn senyum samar di bibirnya

Tapi sayang sekali kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karna ia sibuk mengusap pipinya yang mulai meemrah akibat kibum , dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya

''ih kau itu tidak lihat apa , memar-memar di wajahku bahkan belum di obati tadi malam kini kau sudah membuatnya tambah sakit lagi '' ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir masih terpout dan wajah yang polos

'' **haish bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa mengobati luka yang ku buat semalam** ''rutuk kibum dalam hati

Dengan itu kibum langsung mencari kotak p3k yang ia simpan dengan baik di kamarnya , lalu dengan pelan dan penuh perhatian ia mengobati luka kyuhyun meski dengan wajah yang datr tapi sudah membuwat hati kyuhyun ber-bunga bunga

''bumie kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah ? '' tanya kyuhyun pada kibum begitu melihat jam di kamar kibum telah menunjukkan angka 07.00 yang berarti waktu masuk tinggal 1 jam lagi

''tidak aku ingin menemanimu di sini , lagi pula aku ini murid spesial tidak masuk sekali pun tidak akan ada yang berani menegurku meski itu guru sekalipun'' ucap kibum enteng

''oh ya aku dari dulu ingin menanyakan ini padamu , mengapa guru-guru begitu men spesialkan mu '' tanya kyuhyundengan penasaran

''itu karna aku selalu menjadi peringkat pertama dari seluruh tingkatan juga yang selalu membawa piala emas dalam olimpiade apapun di sekolah , selain itu karna aku pernah hampir mematahkan leher seorang guru yang menegurku yang mendengarkan mp3 di kelas '' ucap kibum dengan kalimat yang sangat panjang untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ia berbicara kecuali saat –saat ter desak seperti ini

''cih kau juga yang salah menagapa mendengarkan mp3 ketika guru sedang menjelaskan '' cibir kyuhyun

''karna aku bosan dengan pelajarannya '' ucap kibum santai

Pembicaran mereka terhenti dengan suara hp kyuhun yang bergetar di samping meja lampu , ketika kyuhyun melihat siapa yang menelphonenya dengan sukses matanya membelalak lebar

_**Umma calling**_

''nugu?''tanya kibum datar

''n-nae umma'' ucap kyuhyun sedikit gugup mengingat ia malas meladeni ummanya setelah pertengkaran kemarin

''angkat '' ucap kibum atau bisa di bilang perintah kibum singkat

''yoboseyho?''(tulisannya kayak gini bukan?)

Setelah beberapa saat tidak terdengar sahutan dari ummanya kyuhyun cepat-cepat melanjutkan

''kalau tidak mau bicara sebaiknya aku tutup –'' namun sebelum ia benar-benar menutup telphonenya ummanya lebih dulu berbicara

''pulanglah kyu '' ucap ummanya lirih dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis

''aku tidak mau '' ucap kyuhyun datar

''umma m-mohon kyu pulanglah ,umma s-sangat merindukanmu ''

''untuk apa aku pulang jika kalian sudah muak memiliki anak dengan orientasi menyimpang sepertiku''ucap kyuhyun sinis

''u-umma tidak pernah muak memiliki anak sepertimu kyu ,umma mohon pulanglah , jika kau khawatir akan appa mu yang melarang hubunganmu dengan kibum umma yang akan mengatisinya yang terpenting sekarang kau pulang'' lirih umma dengan nada permohonan yang amat ketara

''tidak mau ''ucap kyuhyun datar dan sinis setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia langsung menutup sambungan telphone secara sepihak

''apa yang umma mu katakan?" tanya kibum

''ia menyuruhku pulang '' ucap kyuhyun pelan

''lalau apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?''

''tidak tau tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu ''ucap kyuhyun

''hyung tampan kau tidak mau sekolah? '' tanya sungmin tiba-tiba setelah membuka pintu kamar kibum

''yah bocah kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba '' protes kyuhyun kesal

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika saat kau bicara serius dengan seseorang malah di ganggu seseorang

''aku kan hanya bertanya ,hyungie jangan marah .. '' ucap sungmin dengan expresi imut sambil menangkupkan tangan didada bahkan saat ini ia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur kyuhyun

''**m-manisnya** ''batin kyuhyun

''jangan pasang muka menjijikan seperti itu bocah aku ilfiel melihatnya '' ucap kyuhyun sinis meski ia sempat terpesona tadi

''ish ..aku sudah capek –capek pasang tampang imut seperti tadi kau malah bilang menjijikan , kau itu menyebalkan sekali hyung '' ucap sungmin kesal sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai

''ia ia maaf , sudahlah jangan marah lagi , sebenarnya kau kesini untuk apa? '' tanya kyuhyun

''ah iya aku hampir lupa , aku kesini ingin bertanya apa hyungie tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah ?'' tanya sungmin

''aku tidak mau sekolah bocah '' ucap kyuyun santai

''eh .. , kalu begitu aku juga tidak mau sekolah , hyungie temani aku ke taman belakang saja yah '' mohon sungmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun

Tapi sebelum kyuhyun bangun untuk mengikuti permintaan sungmin sebelah tangannya yang bebas sudah terlebih dahulu di genggam kibum dengan erat

''lepaskan '' ucap kibum datar nan dingin

''tidak mau , ia juga namjachinguku hyung aku berhak atasnya'' ucap sungmin dengan nada dan expresi datar menghilangkan kesan bocah manja pada dirinya

''kau hanya selingkuhanya kim sungmin aku jauh lebih berhak dari pada dirimu '' ucap kibum dengan nada yang semakin menyeramkan

''meski aku hanya selingkuhannya , aku juga berhak pada dirinya '' ucap sungmin tanpa takut dengan expresi kibum yang tampak makin menyeramkan

''aku peringatkan sekali lagi kim sungmin lepaskan tangannya '' desis kibum berbahaya sambil menatap tajam sungmin

''aku tidak takut ancaman mu hyung '' tantang sungmin dengan membalas tatapan tajam dari kibum

Dengan ucapan terakhir sungmin sukses membuwat kibum hilang kendali , dengan gerakan yang amat cepat dan tak terduga ia langsung menarik tangan sungmin lantas melemparnya membuwat sungmin yang tak menyangka akn serangan kibum terlempar kearah meja yang terdapat sebuah vas bunga di atasnya

Sretttt... brak ... prank

''uhuk .. uhuk ''

Sambil terbatuk keras dengan darah yang mengalir dari sela bibirnya sungmin hanya menatap sayu kibum

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa sungmin bisa terbatuk darah jika ia hanya di lempar dan menabrak meja oleh kibum , tentu karna sebelum kibum melempar sungmin ia sempat melayangkan 5 pukulan sekaligus di dada dan perut sungmin dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata bahkan jika mereka adalah orang-orang dunia hitam sekalipun belum tentu dapat melihat serangan tadi

Seperti belum cukup melihat sungmin yang batuk darah , kibum yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada di sisi sungmin sambil mencekiknya erat

''uhuk a...'' sambil terbatuk sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan kibum dari lehernya tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba melepaskan tangan kibum tetap tidak bisa , bahkan ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas saking eratnya kibum mencekiknya

Tersadar akan shoknya kyuhyun segera berlari kearah kibum yang seperti kesetanan mencekik sungmin yang sudah terlihat kehabisan nafas

''b-BUMIE ku mohon hentikan dia bisa mati '' ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk kibum dari belakang

Seolah tidak mendengar permohonan kyuhyun kibum justru semakin mencekik sungmin erat

TBC

Annyong hyunie kembali lagi

Maaf ya hyunie telat updet soalnya sekolah hyunie udah mulai aktiv pelajaran dan extrakulikulernya sehingga mau gak mau hampir setiap hari hyunie pulang jam 5 sore dan baru nyampek rumah jam 06.00 malam jadi hyunie capek yang mau nulis

Jadi jika dalam waktu3 hari hyunie gak updet-updet buwat yang nunggu ff gak jelas nie tolong pm hyunie aja yah soalnya takut hyunie lupa

Hyunie juga mau bilang akun hyunie yang kihyunaiesme tiba-tiba gak bisa di bukak jadi hyunie updet ch 6 di akun baru ini

Akhir kata tolong review 0-0

Thanks to

Lumpiakimchi ; kyuhyun memang mempesona chingu ;)

Gues ; tinggal tungu tanggal mainnya chingu he ..he ..

Kyufiie99 ; aku kasih sedikit bocoran ya chingu ch depan bakal ada adegan kibum vs sungmin

Desviana407 ; tuh udah di bikin imut di atas , tapi kalu menurut chingu kurang imut bilang ya .

Elfma ayu sparkyu ;tuh udh di jelasin kenapa kkibum cuek waktu ming nembak kyu , ini sudah di lanjut

Augesteca ; sudah di jelaskan alasan kyu nerima sungmin di atas

Retno dwi 777 ; ch depat bakal ada adegan berdarah bum ma ming chingu

Gnagyu ; kyu emnag serakah , ini sudah di lanjut

10cuttiekyu ; ini sudah di lanjut

Dona tan 144 ; mohon maaf ya jika ch ini gak seru sama sekali soalnya waktu nulis ini saya sambil hafalan tabel periodik


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast; kim kibum , cho kyuhyun ,lee sungmin Mr danMrs cho ,yunho , jaejoong (akan bertambah seiring cerita)**

**Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluaga masing masing hyunie hanya minjem nama aja**

**Sumarry ; '' **

**WARNING ; DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

*  
*

''b-BUMIE kumohon hentikan dia bisa mati '' ucap kyhyun sambil memeluk kibum dari belakang

Seolah tidak mendengar permohonan kyuhyun kibum semakin mencekik sungmin erat

''demi tuhan bumie dia adik kandungmu kumohon hentikan '' ucap kyuhyun panik melihat sungmin yang sepertinya mulai hilang kesadaran

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kamar

Brakk ...

''YA TUHAN , KIBUM HENTIKAN '' teriak yunho setelah mendobrak pintu kamar di belakangnya ada jaejoong dan seluruh pelayan mereka segera menuju kamar kibum begitu mendengar suara teriakan

Dengan segera yunho ,donghae ,yesung ,eunhyuk dan ryewook segera menghampiri kibum agar dia melepaskan cekikannya pada sungmin

''diam disitu , jika kalian maju satu langkah aku benar-benar akan menghabisi nyawa putramu kim yunho '' ucap kibum dingin dan datar

Sontak mereka semua menghentikan langkah karna kibum tidak pernah main-main akan ucapannya

''bumie hiks umma mohon sayang lepaskan sungmin hiks hiks '' ucap jaejoong penuh permohonan

''bukankah aku pernah memperingatkan kalian untuk jangan membiarkan ia menggangguku'' ucap kibum

''hiks .. hiks .. umma mohon bumie lepaskan adik mu dia bisa mati '' lirih jaejoong bahkan ia sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai ketika tubuhnya tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya

''aku memang menginginkannya mati '' ucap kibum tanpa pikir panjang

''bumie appa mohon nak lepaskan sungmin , bukankah appa dan umma bahkan selalu mengutamakan mu dari pada sungmin bahkan kami tidak pernah memeluk , memuji apalagi menciumnya itu karna menjaga perasaan mu bumie appa mohon lepaskan sungmin nak '' ucap yunho ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya dengan berlutut pada kibum

''bukankah itu memang seharusnya terjadi , aku sudah pernah berkata pada kalian bahwa aku tidak mau memiliki adik ,'' ucap kibum egois nan tidak berperasaan

''umma mohon bumie lepaskan sungmin umma mohon nak hiks '' ucap jaejoong yang membuwat semua orang iba dan dapat merasakan kesedihannya

Bagaimana tidak merasa iba jika mereka juga melihat sang tuan muda kedua sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran dengan banyaknya bercak darah di sekitar mulutnya

''aku tidak m- '' ucapan kibum terpotong karna kyuhyun yang secara kasar memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang , dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis melumat bibirnya ganas

O-oh oh rupanya kyuhyun membungkam bibir kibum ketika kibum akan berbicara tanpa perduli situasi dengan ganas kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya membiarkan semua orang shock berat bahkan mereka hampir mengira kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak

Tapi pikiran itu berhenti ketika secara perlahan kibum melepaskan cekikannya pada leher sungmin membuwat tubuh sungmin langsung terbaring lemas di lantai

Yunho yang pertama kali sadar bahwa kibum sudah melepaskan cekikannya pada sungimin dengan segera ia akan menggendong sungmin

Grebb ... krak..

''arg ...''

Semua orang di ruangan itu sontak menegang ketika mendengar suara retakan tulang , tentu mereka tau suara retakan itu berasal dari tangan yunho yang di cengkram erat oleh kibum bahkan mereka menahan nafas saking tegangnya

''eumh '' mengetahui itu kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam ia bahkan memasukkan lidahnya kemulut kibum yang tentu saja langsung di kulum kibum dengan kasar ,bahkan tangannya dengan gerakan menggoda mengelus dada kibum perlahan yang secara otomatis membuwat kibum lepas kendali

Setelah melepas tangan yunho ia langsung memfokuskan pada kegiatan yang di lakukannya tanpa perduli hal yang lainnya

Mengetahui kesempatan yang di buwat kyuhyun susah payah yunho beserta yang lain segera keluar kamar kibum dan langsung melarikan sungmin kerumah sakit ,meski dalam hati mereka semua bersyukur ada kyuhyun yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian kibum meski ia harus mengorbankan diri

Yunho bahkan menyuruh donghae dan yesung berjaga di depan pintu kamar kibum karna takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kyuhyun

''eungh ke-keluarkan bumie itu sakit '' rintih kyuhyun pelan

Yang sontak saja membuwat wajah mereka memerah

''diamlah aku sedang mempersiapkanmu , jika kau tegang nanti akan tambah sakit ''ucap kibum dengan nada suara datar

''ARGGGGG ,SAKIT BRENGSEK KELUARKAN ..'' teriak kyuhyun keras hingga membuwat seluruh pelayan di mansion kim merona merah

''Hiks sakit k-eluarkan agh ah .. ah .. ah '' teriakan kesakitan kyuhyun telah berubah menjadi suara desahan

''ya tuhan suara mereka keras sekali ,tidak bisakah mereka mengecilkannya '' gerutuh yesung

''benar hyung mereka berisik sekali sampai teriak-teriak segala ,teriakannya bahkan melebihi gadis perawan'' ucap donghae menimpali

''ITU KARNA AKU LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK ,ah ..ah AWAS SAJA J-eungh JIKA AKU TAU S-siapa kalian oh ..ah .. '' umpat kyuhyun dari dalam yang ternyata mendengar apa yang di bicarakan donghae dan yesung meski di iringi dengan suara desahan

''kim yesung lee donghae bisakah kalian diam , shit kalau kau kesal jangan jambak rambut ku kyu'' ucap kibum dari dalam

Ketika mendengar nama mereka berdua di sebut tubuh mereka langsung menegang mereka yakin setelah ini kibum akan memberikan hukuman berat pada mereka

0000kihyunaiesme00000

**Rumah sakit**

yunho dan jaejoong sekarang sedang menunggu kabar dari dokter ketika sungmin harus masuk ruang U.G.D begitu mengetahui luka yang di alami sungmin cukup parah

''hiks .. hiks .. ku mohon tuhan jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sungmin '' tangis jaejoong membuwat yunho yang sejak tadi mondar mandir langsung membawa jaejoong kepelukannya

''tenanglah semua pasti akan baik-baik saja '' ucap yunho yang seperti lebih di tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri

**Ting**

Lampu U.G.D sudah padam , seorang dokter keluar dari rungan itu

''dok bagaimana dengan putra saya '' ucap jaejoong langsung

''hah .. putra anda mengalami luka yang cukup parah , bahkan 5 tulang rusuknya patah seperti terkena hantaman yang sangat kuat dan yang paling parah adalah keretakan pada lehernya sehingga membuwat kami harus memasangkan gips penyanggah pada lehernya , untuk saat ini putra tuan dan nyonya saya nyatakan koma berdoalah supaya putra anda cepat sadar saya permisi dulu '' ucap dokter itu dan pergi meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong

''hiks yunie kalu seperti ini aku tidak kuat ,hiks apa keputusan kita salah dengan mempertahankan sungmin hiks hiks '' tangis jaejoong di dada yunho

''stt .. , jangan berkata seperti itu boo ,aku yakin suatu saat bumie pasti mau menerima sungmin menjadi adiknya ''

''tapi aku tidak tahan melihat penderitaan sungmin selama ini hiks kita bahkan tidak pernah menjadi selayaknya orang tua kandung pada sungmin hiks hiks k-kita selalu mengabaikannya yunie hiks ''

''sudahlah kita berdoa saja dulu untuk kesembuhan sungmin '' ucap yunho menenangkan jaejoong

**Kesokan harinya , kediaman kim**

Pagi hari dikediaman kim tampak jauh lebih sunyi dan suram , tentu karna orang yang membuwat rumah itu lebih berwarna sedang tidak ada ,jujur dalam hati semua bawahan yunho merasakan hal yang sama mereka ingin tuan muda kedua segera sembuh dan kembali ke rumah ini

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kesunyian itu tergantikan dengan teriakan dan umpatan yang berasal dari kamar kibum

**Kamar kibum **

''Yah kim kibum cepat bangun bodoh ''bentak kyuhyun kasar sambil mengguncang tubuh kibum

Perlahan kibum mulai membuka matanya

''ada apa kyu? ''tanyanya dengan wajah datar

''aku lapar bodoh , antar aku kedapur ''ucap kyuhyun judes

''kau kan bisa pergi sendiri'' ucap kibum dingin dan taka ambil perduli bahkan ia sudah akan tidur lagi

''yah kau fikir aku bisa berjalan apa setelah kau tidur bersamaku dari kemarin pagi sampai pagi lagi bergerak saja aku tidak bisa brengsek '' umpat kyuhyun kesal sambil memukul-mukul kibum sekuat tenaga

''aish , baiklah aku mengantarkan mu tapi berhentilah memukul ku '' ucap kibum

Setelah itu kibum langsung menggendong tubuh kyuhyun bridal syle menuju ke lantai bawah , tenang saja mereka sudah memakai piyama tidur kok karna dengan telaten setelah melakukan hal itu kibum membersihkan dan melap seluruh tubuh kyuhyun agar dia nyaman tidur

Setelah sampai di dapur kibum segera menyuruh beberapa maid memasak untuknya dan kyuhyun , dengan seenaknya kibum lantas duduk di kursi dengan kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuannya

''aku mau es krim bumie '' ucap kyuhyun pelan dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kibum

''makanlah dulu kyu , setelah itu baru kau boleh makan es krim '' ucap kibum datar

'' aku mau sekarang bodoh '' dengan kesal kyuhyun menjambak rambut kibum keras

Dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya kibum berkata

''baiklah lepaskan tanganmu dulu '' setelah kyuhyun melepaskan jambakan pada rambutnya dengan segera kibum menyuruh salah seorang maid untuk membawakan es krim yang di minta kyuhyun

''yeiyhh es krim '' pekik kyuhyun girang ketika se cup es krim besar tersedia di hadapannya dengan expresi menggemaskan ia melahap es krimnya segera

''bumie makanlah eum '' ucap kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan sendok berisi es krim coklat dan vanila kehadapan kibum

''aku tidak suka makanan manis '' tolak kibum dingin

''ih ayolah bumie makan es krimnya '' pinta kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah bak anjing yang minta di pungut

Tanpa berkata apapun kibum kembali menyuruh maid membawakan es krim untuknya

''eh kenapa kau meminta maid membawakan es krim lagi '' tanya kyuhyun bingung dengan mata dikerjap kerjapkan imut

Sepertinya kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak sadar bahwa iya bersikap terlalu uke , apa mungkin itu efek dari mereka yang melakukan hubungan ''itu '' sehingga iya bersikap imut sejak tadi meski harus kibum akui kyuhyun sangat sensitif setelah mereka maelakukan hal ''itu '' semalam bahkan beberapa kali kyuhyun menjambak dan memukulnya keras

''kau menyuruhku makan es krim kan ' ucap kibum sembari menunjuk cup es krim di depannya lalu mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit es krim coklat itu

Melihat kibum yang tampak memakan es krimnya dengan nikmat kyuhyun pun mencoba es krim itu

''bwah ... eskrim itu pahit sekali bumie rasa manisnya juga sedikit '' ucap kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya begitu merasakan es krim milik kibum

''hn , berhentilah makan es krim , makan saja dulu sarapan mu '' ucap kibum dengan nada yang masih datar -datar saja

Dengan expresi di tekuk kyuhyun meneruti perintah kibum ia mengambil piring yang berisi spageti sambil memakan spageti itu dengan lahap

''makanlah pelan-pelan nanti kau bisa ter'' belum selesai kibum memperingatkan kyuhyun , kyuhyun sudat tersedak duluan

''uhuk .. uhuk ''

Dengan pelan kibum menyodorkan air putih pada kyuhyun yang langsung di teguk habis olehnya

''makanlah dengan pelan kau tidak sedang di buru waktu '' ucap kibum dengan nada yang mulai melembut bahkan senyum kecil yang tidak pernah di lihat mereka muncul di bibir kibum kyuhyun bahkan sampai begitu terpesonanya dengan senyum kibum hingga tidak berkedip

Deg ..deg ..deg

'' ya tuhan senyumnya menawan sekali ,aduh berhentilah jantung nanti dia bisa mendengarnya '' batin kyuhyun

Jika jantung mu berhenti tentu saja kau akan mati cho ck ck ck cinta bisa membuwat mu salah tingkah yah

''aku tau wajah tampan jangan memandanginya sampai tidak berkedip '' ucap kibum dengan tertawa kecil hal yang tidak pernah di lakukannya di depan siapapun

''kau memang tampan sekali '' ucap kyuhyun tak sadar

Membuwat kibum berhenti tertawa dan hanya menyisakan senyum kecil di bibirnya

''benarkah aku tampan? Apa kau mencintaiku dan berubah orientasi secara seluruhnya '' tanya kibum

''kau tampan ,aku juga mencintai mu bahkan rela mengubah orientasi hanya untuk mu '' ucap kyuhyun jujur masih tidak sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan sejak tadi

''kalau begitu berhentilah mendekati sungmin '' ucap kibum

Seolah tersadar dari rasa terpesonanya begitu ia mendengar nada suara dingin yang di keluarkan kibum

''bumie berhentilah berkata solah dia bukan adik kandungmu '' ucap kyuhyun hati-hati

''aku memang tidak pernah menganggapnya adik ku , jika saja kau tidak mengalihkan pikiranku dengan ciuman mu mungkin aku benar-benar membunuhnya kemarin , aku tau kau sengaja bahkan semakin memperdalam ciuman mu ketika aku meretakkan tangan appa '' ucap kibum dingin

''hish tapi kau juga menikmatinya bukan jadi berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah kau terpaksa melakukan hal itu denganku '' ucap kyuhyun kesal

''meskibegitu uapan ku kemarin masih berlaku jika dia kembali mendekatimu aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya di tempat '' ucap kibum tambah dingin

''kim kibum bukankah aku juga pernah berkata padamu bahwa jika kau benar-benar membunuh sungmin maka aku akan membencimu , lagipula jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku bersainglah denngan adikmu '' ucap kyuhyun lagi

''kenapa aku harus bersaing dengannya '' tanya kibum angkuh

''untuk membuktikan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku , dan apa kau takut bersaing dengan adik mu sendiri eh kim kibum '' tantang kyuhyun meremeh kan

''untuk apa aku takut bersaing dengannya jika sejak dulu aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau '' cap kibum dengan ke angkuhan yang tiada tara

''belum tentu karna meski aku mencintaimu hal itu bisa berubah untuk sungmin mungkin saja kau akan mencintainya biar ku beri tau kau satu hal sungmin adalah type perempuan yang selalu aku inginkan menjadi istriku kelak '' ucap kyuhyun santai

'' mesi begitu aku sudah maju 5 langkah di depannya sedang ia hanya bisa mencium pipi mu aku bahkan sudah mendapat hati dan tubuhmu '' ucap kibum menyeringai

Tak

membuwat kyuhyun malu bukan main dan memukul kepala kibum lumayan keras bagaimana tidak malu jika omongan kibum di dengar semua pelayan yang ada di sekitar meja makan

''jaga ucapan mu kim , antar aku ke kamar aku mau mandi '' ucap kyuhyun pelan dan mulai mengalun kan tangannya ke leher kibum serta membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ke dada kibum

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun dan tingkah malu –malunya membuwat kibum memutar bola mata malas

''kau mau aku mandikan '' tawar kibum yang baru berada di tangga pertama

''ish kau mesum sekali kim , jika kau memandikan ku tentu bukan hanya memandikan nantinya '' ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang semakin merah ia mencubit pinggang kibum keras yang mungkin bahkan sudak berbekas biru

''aw kau fikir aku setega itu pada mu hingga mengajak mu melakukan hal itu , taku benar-benar hanya berniat memandikanmu karna kau tau kau tidak akn bisa banyak bergerak apalgi kau masih terluka begitu '' ucap kibum dengan ringisan pelan

Membuwat semua orang dapat mendengar apa yang di katakannya , bahkan para bawahan kibum bertanya –tanya apakah benar dia itu tuan muda pertama mereka yang bertangan dingin dan kejam yang bahkan tidak pandanng bulu berani melukai siapapun termasuk yunho dan sungmin

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Kediaman cho**

Jika di kediaman kim tampak tenang dan mulai berwarna akan killer smile milik kibum maka lain dengan keluarga cho yang tampak begitu berantakan

''KEMBALIKAN PUTRA KU CHO '' teriak histeris umma kyuhyun bahkan ia melempar semua barang yang dapat di jangkaunya pada junho

''g-GAIN TENANGLAH , aku pasti membawa kyuhyun kembali kerumah ini berhentilah melempariku dengan barang-barang itu '' ucap junho a.k.a appa kyuhyun panik sambil menghindari lemparan yang terus di lakukan oleh gain

''ini 3 hari dan dia belum pulang cho , apa kau tidak memikirkannya cho ia tidur dimana makan apa? Atau bahkan ia sedang kelaparan sekarang '' teriak gain dengan menambah kecepatan lemparannya pada junho

Drtt

Begitu mengetahui handphonenya bergetar junho segera mencari tempat berlindung di balik kursi

''YAH , untuk apa kau menelphone di saat seperti ini '' semprot junho marah pada orang yang ternyata adalah bawahannya

''KELUAR KAU CHOOOOOO'' teriak gain

Prank ..

''holy shit , jika apa yang kau ucapkan tidak penting aku bersumpah akan menggantungmu '' umpat junho lagi ketika vas bunga itu tepat jatuh di hadapannya

'' **m-mianhe tuan besar k-kami hanya ingin menyampaikan keberadaan tuan muda kyuhyun** ''ucap bawahan junho takut-takut

''kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak bilang bodoh ,di mana putraku sekarang'' bentak junho judes padahal sejak tadi ia tidak membiarkan bawahannya berbicara

'' **Di mansion KIM tuan besar** ''

''kau fikir mansion kim hanya satu di korea ini katakan dengan jelas bodoh '' umpat yunho

'' **Mansion yakuza kim lebih tepatnya tuan besar **''

Mendengar mansion keluarga kim yang seorang yakuza paling di takuti di asia membuwat junho terdiam

''YAH CHO JUNHO ''

Tapi setelah ia mendengar teriakan gain dengan segera ia mengangkat tangannya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian

''akhirnya kau keluar juga cho junho '' ucap gain sinis ketika ia sudah akan melempar vas bunga di tangannya junho dengan segera berbicara

''aku tau dimana kyuhyun berada sekarang tapi apakah kau yakin masih berani pergi kesana '' tanya junho ragu

''tidak perduli di manapun kyuhyun berada aku akn tetap mendatanginya bahkan jika ia berada di rumah yakuza paling kejam se asia puna aku tidak perduli '' ucap gain asala yang pada kenyatannya memang benar jika kyuhyun berada di rumah yakuza paling ke jam se asia

''ucapan mu memang benar , kyuhyun berada di mansion yakuza kim '' ucap junho sambil tersenyum miris

Hal itu sontak membuwat gain yang berbicara asal bungkam seketika , ayolah meski mereka ber dua sama kaya raya dan bisa memerintahkan ratusan orang untuk membawa kyuhyun keluar dari mansion kim tetap saja tidak ada yang akan mau melawan yakuza kim itu

''lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku sungguh merindukan kyuhyun '' ucap gain lirih

Perlahan tapi pasti junho mendekat ke arah gain lalu memeluknya berusaha menguatkan gain

''terpaksa kita harus datang ber dua ke mansion kim , karna jika kita membawa orang lain nyawa kita sendiri yang akn menjadi taruhannya '' ucap junho

Setelah membulatkan tekat dan mengganti pakian mereka dengan lebih sopan mereka mendatangi kediaman kim ,meski awalnya tidak di ijinkan masuk tapi akhirnya mereka bisa masuk juga kemansion kim bahkan mereka telah duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan kyuhyun juga kibum

Suasana di antara mereka begitu suram apalagi di tambah aura intimidasi kibum yang sangat kuat di sampingnya kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar membuwat mereka yang tadinya heran begitu melihat kibum muncul sambil menggendong kyuhyun menjadi lupa akn hal itu

TBC

Annyong akhirnya hyunie balik lagi sesuai janji hyunie yang akn updet 3 hari , sebenernya hyunie gak ada ide sama sekali habis mengerjakan pr mate limit fungsi tapi setelah liat review kalian yang menanti ff gak jelas ini ide di kepala hyunie langsung penuh

He..he..he.. meski hyunie harus bergadang semalaman buwat nulis nhe ff tapi demi kalian gak pa-pa deh hoamhh ... udah dulu cuap-cuapnya yah soalnya ini udah pagi hyunie ngantuk banget sampai jumpa di ch 8 0-0

Eh tapi sebelum hyunie mau tidur , hyunie Cuma mau bilang kalok hyunie punya cerita baru, cerita ini tetep tentang kihyun tapi hyunie terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan singkat cerita kyu itu pencurinya yang akan jatuh cinta sama putra mahkota a.k.a kibum tapi di tentang sama seluruh keluarga keraja'an

Kalok banyak yang sukak ceritanya hyunie bakal updet tapi kalok enggak yah udah bakal hyunie hapus itu cerita dari laptop hyunie

Thanks to

Guest ; di sini kibum memang hyunie buwat kejam chingu tapi hyunie kasih bocoran yah nanti kibum bakal jadi lebih baik koq sama sungmin

Guest ; maaf chingu hyunie gak bisa bikin kyumin bersatu karna dari awal cast utama itu kihyun tapi nanti hyunie bakal buwat kibum banyak ngalah deh ma sungmin

Leekyukie ; thu udah di jelasin di atas chingu , makasih sudah suka kihyun

Augesteca ; kibum itu kalok marah memang sukak hilang kendali chingu gak perduli siapa orang yang buwat diya marah bakal di hajar kyu aja juga hajar , kyuhyun sukak beneran sama kibum meski diya agak ragu dengan perasa'annya

Dyayudya ; kibum memang sedikit pischo chingu , kalok diem-diem khan udah banyak chingu

Elfma ayu sparkyu ; makasih udah nunggu ff gak jelas ini chingu , iya aku bkl lnjt ffnya disini ,hi ..hi ..soalnya kibum agak sedikit pscho chingu , nhe dh apdet cepet

Ermagyu ; aku gak bisa post ch awal kalu mau chingu bisa bc d aku lm ku nmx cho kihyunaiesme

Cuttiekyu ; kyu sbnrnya bkn main-main nerm ming chingu tp karna ming itu memang type cewek yg dia suka meski ming itu cowok

Dona tan 144 ; iya terimah kasih chingu sdh menunggu ff gak jelas ini

Ciput ; kyu emang sedikit play boy chingu ,karakter kyu di sini memang sy bwt jd seme uke soalnya kalok kyu jd seme bum jls gk mungkin , kihyun ttp bkl brst kok

\retno dwi 777 ; kibum memang sy bwt sadis chingu ,sbnrnya kyu bkn plinplan chingu tp dy msh ragu ma prsa'annya k kibum aplg lyt sikap kibum kdy , ming itu memang udh siap ngadepin kibum chingu meski dy tau bkl trlk dy gak bkl mau ngalah sm hyungx untk kali ini

DahsyatNyaf ; kyu memang serakah chingu tp kyu jg yg bkl bikin hbngn mrk baikan

Kyufiie99 ;iyha chingu


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing hyunie cuman minjem nama ajha**

**Sumarry ; ketika roda takdir berputar mengabulkan harapan sungmin, kyuhyun di buwat hilang ingatan ia hanya mengingat sungmin sebagai kekasihnya ,dan untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya kibum terpaksa mengalah**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI ,TYPO'S **

**Ruang Tamu , Mansion Kim**

Suasana tegang masih terjadi di antara mereka sampai junho memberanikan diri berbicara

''kyu bisakah kau kembali kerumah? '' ucap junho sedikit memohon

''untuk apa aku kembali ke sana? Jika kalian hanya akan menentang hubungan ku dan kibum''ucap kyuhyun sinis

''umma mohon kyu kembalilah kami janji kami tidak akan menentang hubunganmu dan kibum '' timpal gain

''benarkah kalin tidak akn menentang hubunganku dengan kibum? '' tanya kyuhyun

Junho dan gain serempak mengangguk

''baik kalau begitu aku akan kembali kerumah '' ucap kyuhyun santai lalau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kibum

''bolehkan bumie '' ucapnya manja dengan menggandeng tangan kibum menghilangkan kesan dingin yang sejak tadi di tampilkannya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya

''boleh saja , tapi ingat Mr cho jika kau melanggar janjimu kau tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan bukan '' ucap kibum dingin dan datar

Membuat junho dan gain merinding tidak karuan , entah mereka harus bersyukur memiliki menantu hebat seperti kibum atau harus menangis mengetahui jika mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki cucu kandung mengingat kibum sama-sama lelaki seperti kyuhyun

''t-tentu kami tau apa yang akan terjadi Mr kim '' ucap junho sedikit gugup

''bagus kalau kau tau '' ucap kibum datar

Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan yang menegangkan itu kyuhyun kembali mansion cho

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Seoul Hospital**

Setelah 3 hari koma di rumah saki akhirnya sungmin membuka matanya

''eungh '' erang sungmin pelan dan perlahan tapi pasti mulai membuka matanya

''sungmin akhirnya kau sadar nak '' pekik jaeejoong pelan yang berada di samping sungmin sejak sungmin di rawat di rumah sakit

''u-umma di mana aku? '' ucap sungmin serak

Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru mengambil gelas air yang berada di samping meja sungmin dan meminumkannya secara perlahan ke arah sungmin

''kau berada di rumah sakit minie '' ucap jaejoong lembut

Seketika sungmin mulai mengingat apa yang membuwatnya di sini , yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika kibum melempar dan memukul tubuhnya dengtan kecepatan yang tidak terduga lalu mencekiknya erat setelah itu yang di ingatnya hanyalah pekikan kyuhyun juga pintu yang di dobrak paksa

''minie kau sudah sadar nak '' tanya yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi begitu melihat sungmin yang telah sadar

''appa aku tidak suka berada di sini aku mau pulang saja '' ucap sungmin lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yunho

''kau belum bisa pulang minie kau harus di rawat di rumah sakit setidaknya selama 3 minggu mengingat luka mu yang parah '' ucap yunho memberi pengertian pada sungmin

''jika aku tetap berada di sini aku hanya akn merasakan kesepian ,karna aku tau kalian pasti akan lebih memilih kibum hyung lagi '' ucap sungmin pelan

Dan jujur perkatan sungmin sukses membuwat hati yunho dan jaejoong menangis

''minie umma janji akan mengunjungi mu sesering mungkin '' ucap jaejoong lembut

''jangan berjanji umma jika umma tidak akan pernah bisa menepatinya , janji yang umma katakan hanya akan membuwat ku berharap terlalu banyak karna aku tau kalian akan lebih mengutamakan kibum hyung '' ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir pelan di pipinya

''Minie maafkan kami yang telah membuwat hidup mu seperti ini nak hiks'' tangis jaejoong sembari menghapus air mata sungmin

''umma ... tau kah kau ?jika aku selalu berharap umma akan menghapus air mataku seperti ini memeluk ku , mencium keningku ,memujiku jika aku mendapat nilai bagus

Seperti apa yang kalian lakukan pada kibum hyung , aku iri padanya umma aku iri , sekali saja aku berharap kalian akan memperlakukan ku seperti kibum hyung

Bahkan ketika malam natal pun kalian tidak pernah memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat natal padaku kalian hanya menatap dingin diriku seolah aku tidak ada ,aku juga yakin kalian tidak pernah tau jika setiap malam natal aku akan berada di halaman rumah menunggu santa claus mengabulkan permintaanku agar sekali saja kalian perduli padaku

Tapi meski aku menangis dan berteriak memanggilnya santa tidak pernah datang bahkan jika aku menunggu semalaman ketika salju lebat sedang turun tanpa perduli jika aku tidak tahan dingin ia juga tidak datang ''ucap sungmin dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir

Tidak tahan dengan ucapan sungmin jaejoong segera mendekapnya erat

''maafkan umma minie mafkan umma nak hiks hiks , tapi umma mohon nak lepaskan pemuda itu umma tidak ingin kau kembali terluka 'hiks '' tangis jaejoong

''aku tidak bisa umma aku tidak bisa melepaskannya aku mencintainya umma aku mencintainya hiks hiks dia telah menjadi nafas ku umma tanpanya aku tidak akn bisa bernafas hiks hiks aku tidak akan pernah meminta perhatian kalian lagi asal jangan suruh aku melepaskannya hiks hiks hiks..'' pecah sudah tangisan sungmin di pelukan jaejoong begitu mendengar permohonan jaejoong

''sadarlah sungmin kau hanya akan terluka appa tidak tega melihat mu yang akn di lukai kibum lagi appa mohon nak lepaskan pemuda itu ''mohon yunho

''aku tidak mau appa aku tidak mau hiks hiks hiks kenapa aku harus selalu mengalah pada kibum hyung kenapa?seandainya aku boleh memilih aku tidak akn pernah mau terlahir dengan menjadi adiknya hiks jangan paksa aku appa ku mohon ... ''

''minie sekali saja turuti permintaan umma nak hiks ini demi kebaikanmu '' tangis jaejoong

''aku selalu menuruti permintaan kalian umma aku juga selalau mengalah pada kibum hyung tapi untuk kali ini saja bolehkah aku membantah permintaanmu dan tidak lagi mengalah pada kibum hyung '' minta sungmin menyedihkan

Seketika yunho dan jaejoong terdiam dengan tangisan mereka melihat putra bungsu mereka sangat mencintai pemuda itu jika ia mencintai pemuda lain yunho dan jaejoong tidak akn pernah menentangnya tapi yang ia cintai adalah pemuda yang telah di klaim kibum menjadi kekasihnya

'' **tuhan kali ini saja aku berharap takdir dapat memihak ku meski hanya sebentar tidak apa-apa** '' mohon sungmin sungguh sunguh tepat bersamaan denagan bintang jatuh yang akan mengabulkan doanya

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Setelah 3 minggu di rawat di rumah sakit akhirnya sungmin sudah di perbolehkan pulang , tapi ketika ia baru menginjakkan kaki di mansion kim pemandangan yang kembali membuwatnya sakit sudah ada di hadapan matanya

Ia melihat kyuhyun yang tidur-tiduran sambil bermain psp di pangkuan kibum , kyuhyun yang sadar akan ke datangan sungmin segera bangun lalu berlari lari kecil ke arah sungmin

''minie kau sudah p-'' karna tidak berhati hati kyuhyun lupa bahwa lantai itu baru saja di pel sehingga masih bash dan licin

Brukk

Debuman keras terjadi ketika kyuhyun terjatu dan kepalanya membentur lantai hingga terluka rembesan darah mengalir cukup banyak di keningnya

''KYUHYUN /KYUHYUN HYUNG ''teriak sungmin dan kibum bersamaan mereka segera berlari menghampiri kyuhyun yang tampak tak sadarkan diri di lantai

''YAH KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER ''teriak mereka secara bersamaan lagi

Lalu secara cepat kibum menggendong kyuhyun bridal syle meski di wajah tetap tanpa expresi dalam hatinya ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada kyuhyun apalagi ketika darah semakin mengalir dari keningnya tanpa perduli sungmin yang mengekor dari belakang kibum membawa kyuhyun ke kamarnya

**Kamar Kibum**

''bagaimana keadaannya dok '' ucap sungmin dan kibum lagi lagi secara bersamaan ketika dokter pribadi keluarga kim telah selesai memeriksa kyuhyun

''lukanya tidak terlalu parah tapi kita perlu memeriksanya secara intens di rumah sakit takutnya ada hal yang terlewatkan , aku telah menyuntikkan obat penenang agar ia bisa beristirahat ini resep obatnya tuan muda kim saya permisi dulu'' ucap dokter sembari memberikan resp obat pada kibum/ kenapa hanya kibum? Padahal sungmin juga bertanya pada dokter itu? Tentu karna sang dokter masih sayang nyawa mengingat kibum sedikit tempramental

''cepatlah sadar kyu '' ucap kibum pelan sambil mengusap kening dan tangan kyuhyun di samping ranjang

**Alam bawah sadar kyuhyun**

''**KAU ah ah .. hyung meski kau tampan bukan berarti kau boleh pergi setelah menabrak minie tanpa minta maaf ya ... '' ucap bocah itu dengan expresi manis tapi ia meninggalkan bocah itu begitu saja**

''**sedang apa kau di sini bocah ?'' tanya kyuhyun**

''**ah hyung tampan akhirnya ketemu juga ,minie kangen hyung tampan maknya minie kesini '' ucap sungmin dengan senyum manis di wajahnya dan hanya di acuhkan oleh kyuhyun **

''**hyung tampan '' panggil sungmin**

''**wae-'' ucapan kyuhyun terpotong begitu menoleh ke arah sungmin**

**Cup**

''**kenapa kau mencium pipi ku bocah '' tanya kyuhyun yang bingung meneima ciuman tiba-tiba**

''**he...he..he ... tidak ada hyung '' ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum lebar**

''**aku sangat mencintaimu maukah kau menjdi namja chinguku ''ucap sungmin tanpa pikir panjang**

''**baiklah mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi – ''ujar kyuhyun yang melangkah ke arah sungmin**

**Ingatan masa lalunya berputar seperti film dalam pikiran kyuhyun dengan beberapa kejadian yang terpotong-potong dan telah di buwat takdir hanya ingatan kebersamaannya dengan sungmin yang di ingatnya melupakan segala kenangannya bersama kibum**

''eungh '' erang kyuhyun pelan senbari membuka matanya perlahan

''kau sudah sadar kyu '' ucap sebuah suara datar ketika ia baru membuka matanya bisa di rasakannya tangannya di genggam lembut oleh seorang pemuda tampan berwajah datar

Plak

Di tepisnya kasar tangan pemuda itu yang masih menggenggam tangannya

''Yah kau itu siapa? Sembarangan saja menggenggam tangan ku '' bentak kyuhyun marah

Membuwat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu shock , karna meski kyuhyun sudah sering membentak kibum belum pernah dilihat mereka kyuhyun yang menepis tangan kibum kasar

''jangan bercanada kyu ini tidak lucu'' ucap kibum datar

''siapa yang bercanda denganmu brengsek '' bentak kyuhyun lagi

''k-kyunie hyung '' panggil sungmin pelan dan tiba-tiba

Membuwat kyuhyun menoleh pada sungmin yang berdiri di samping ranjang sebelah kiri sedang kibum berdiri di ranjang sebelah kanan

''ming kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ kemarilah duduk di sampingku '' ucap kyuhyun dengan lembut berbeda dengan nada yang di gunakan kyuhyun pada kibum tadi

Dengan pelan sungmin mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri kyuhyun

''kau kenapa ming? Kenapa wajahmu waspada begitu?'' tanya kyuhyun penuh perhatian sembari mengelus sayang pipi sungmin

Srett

''cho kyuhyun berhentilah bercanda ini tidak lucu ''ucap kibum yang menarik tangan kyuhyunsedikit kasar membuwat kyuhyun kembali menghadap dirinya juga tatapan tajamia berikan pada sungmin yang hanya memandang datar dirinya

''ish kau ini sebenarnya siapa hah? Dari tadi mengatakan candaankuTidak lucu memang sejak kapan aku bercanda , dan juga hentikan tatapan tajam mu pada pacarku atau aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu '' ucap kyuhyun sinis

''kyunie hyung jangan bercanda lagi , kau hanya kan membuwat hatiku sakit nantinya'' ucap sungmin datar

''ming kenapa kau juga mengatakan aku sedang bercanda ,aku sungguh tidk bercanda ming ,lagipula mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti hatimu kau ini ada –ada saja ha ..ha '' ucap kyuhyun sembari tertawa pelan

''kyunie hyung kau menganggap ku apa? '' tanya sungmin tidak jelas dan mulai meyakini ada hal tidak beres terjadi pada kyuhyun

''pacarku apalagi memangnya, sudahlah jangan bertanya hal yang sudah pasti ming '' ucap kyuhyun santai

''lalau pemuda di sampigmu ?'' tanya sungmin sekali lagi

''untuk apa kau menanyakan tanggapan ku terhadap pemuda yang tidak aku kenal '' ucap kyuhyun dengan tenang tanpa menyadari tangan kibum yang sudah terkepal menahan amarah meski wajahnya masih datar – datar saja

''jinja? Apa kau mencintaiku '' tanya sungmin semakin menjadi begitu secara tidak sengaja melihat tangan kibum yang terkepal erat

''tentu saja benar , aku juga sangat mencintaimu ming '' ucap kyhyun dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya

''aku juga mencintaimu kyunie hyung , tapi bagaiman jika pemuda itu adalah kekasih mu yang sebenarnya dan aku hanyalah simpanan mu '' ucap sungmin hati hati dan was was menunggu jawaban kyuhyun

''maksudmu pemuda ini'' tunjuk kyuhyun pada kibum dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh sungmin

''ha ..ha ..ha ... itu tidak mungkin sungmin sayang terlalu mustahil untuk ku jika berpacaran dengan pemuda datar juga kasar sepertinya lagi pula dia bukan type ku meski aku gay tentu aku akn memilih mu menjadi kekasih ku ming bodoh sekali aku jika menjadikan mu selingkuhan sedang pemuda datar ini pacar sesungguhnya '' ungkap kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut juga tatapannya yang meneduhkan pada sungmin

'' **sayangnya** **itu memang** **kenyataannya hyung aku tak lebih dari sekedar selingkuhan mu** '' batin sungmin miris

Setelah mendengar ungkapan kyuhyun serempak semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar meyakini bahwa kyuhyun hilang ingatan dan yang di ingatnya hanya sungmin kekasih yang sebenarnya

''ck ming kenapa kau jadi pendiam seperti in? Sebaiknya kita pergi keluar saja ayo '' ajak kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan sungmin keluar kamar

Menyisakan suasana tegang juga seram di kamar kibum apa lagi kibum kini sedang menunduk kan kepalanya sehingga semua oarang tidak tau expresi apa yang di tampilkan kibum

''appa berikan misi untuk ku '' ucap kibum yang masih menunduk tiba tiba

''u-untuk apa bumie ? '' tanya yunho gugup dan tidak mengerti

Bukankah seharusnya kibum cemburu juga patah hati? Kenapa minta misi tidak jelas padanya

'' untuk melampiaskan amarahku , atau appa mau aku melampiaskannya pada putra kedua mu itu? '' ucap kibum datar sembari menatap tajam yunho

Ada yang aneh dengan kibum mengapa ia tidak melampiaskan amarahnya pada sungmin saja bukankah ia tidak perna perduli jika sungmin mati? Tentu saja karna jika kibum memukul sungmin di saat seperti ini bukan tidak pasti jika kyuhyun juga kan menjadi lawannya tapi bukan berarti ia takut kalah jika menghadapi sungmin dan kyuhyun ia hanya tidak mau memukul kyuhyun di saat nafsu membunuhnya meningkat salah salah bukan sungmin yang mati tapi kyuhyun

''baiklah kau pergilah ke gedung milmo yang tidak terpakai di sana adalah markas musuh kita jangan membunuh mereka semua bumie buwat saja mereka menyerah '' ucap yunho

''hn, aku tidak janji appa '' ucap kibum datar sembari pergi dengan aura hitam dan berbahaya di sekelilingya

000000kihyunaiesme000000

**Gedung milmo**

Dengan santai kibum memasuki gedung yang sudah lama tak terpakai juga tampak kotor dari luar , ketika ia sudah berada di dalam gedung 2 orang bertubuh kekar nampak menghalangi jalannya dengan gerakan tak terbaca kibum menghajar mereka habis habisan kemudian di dobraknya pintu itu hingga terlepas dari engselnya , pemandangan mewah juga banyaknya orang berjudi menyambutnya

Brakk

''wah .. wah .. ada apa anak muda seperti mu mendobrak pintu secara paksa '' ucap namja paruh baya pada kibum yang masih berdiri angkuh di depan pintu yang telah terlepas di tangannya tampak sebuah pedang putih dengan permata blue saphire menghiasi pegangannya

''jangan banyak omong tua bangka majulah sekarang '' tanggap kibum dingin

''hem berani juga kau anak muda datang sendirian juga membuwat kekacauan di tempat ku apa kau tidak takut mati '' ucap namja paruh baya yang seprtinya pemilik tempat ini

''cih meski kau suruh semua orang di tempat ini pun tidak akn pernah bisa membunuhku '' ucap kibum dingin dan angkuh

Tentu saja ucapannya mampu memancing namja paruh baya itu murka segera ia menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya untuk maju

Dor .. dor ...dor ..

Seluruh tembakan menyerang kibum dari berbagai arah tapi dengan enteng kibummengeluarkan sedikit pedangnya

Tring tring tring

Seluruh peluru itu terbagi menjadi dua

''k-kau apa maumu sebenarnya anak muda '' ucap namja paruh baya itu mulai waspada ketika melihat kibum mampu membelah peluru dengan pedang yang di pakainya bahkan tampa bergerak sedikit pun

''aku tidak mau apa pun dari kalian , aku hanya ingin melampiaskan amarah ku pada seseorang '' ujar kibum dengan aura menyeramkan semakin keluar dari tubuhnya

Setelah itu tanpa basa basi lagi ia berklari dengan kecepatan yang mustahil di lakukan manusia

Bruk

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang secara bersamaan terjatuh dengan mulut yang memuntahkan darah sontak membuwat tempat itu di penuhi teriakan juga tembakan , kibum mulai memelankan larinya lalu melangkah pelan pada salah seorang bodyguard

Dor dor dor

Tring tring tring

Seluruh tembakan itu telah terbelah menjadi dua dengan gugup dan ketakutan parah namja itu segera melempar pistol yang telah kehabisan peluru dan mulai bernain tangan kosong dengan kibum , ketika ia akan memukul wajah kibum dengan gerakan santai kibum menangkap lengan kemudian memutar tangan itu

Krak

Bunyi patahan tulang terdengar ke seluruh ruangan

Bakk

Karna bosan mendengar teriakan korbannya kibum menghantam kepala korban keras membuwat semua orang langsung bisa melihat kepala orang itu pecah juga otaknya yang terlihat

''h-huek '' beberapa orang yang tidak tahan akan pemandangan di depannya langsung muntah masal

Dan tanpa merasa bersalah kibum menginjak tubuh yang mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dengan kasar menimbulkan suara tulang patah semakin menyeramkan

Pelan tapi pasti kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada beberapa orang yang berada cukup dekat dengannya , sontak saja orang orang itu berlari mencoba menghindari kibum tapi sayang dengan cepat kibum mampu mengejar mereka

Sratt duk ..

Muncratan darah langsung menciprati kibum ketika ia dengan santai memenggal kepala salah satu orang tadi hingga menggelinding dengan lidah terjulur juga mata melotot takut

''hi ..hi .. seandainya kepala yang mengelinding ini milik kim sungmin aku pasti jauh lebih senang'' tawa kecil kibum jika dalam keadaan biasa mungkin saja semua orang yang ada di sana akan terpesona akan ketampanan kibum tapi mereka semua tidak lagi bisa melihat ketampanan kibum dan suara yang seharusnya indah itu menjaditerdengar begitu menyeramkan bagi mereka

''hah .. kalian semua membosankan kali ini aku tidak akn bermain main lagi '' ucap kibum serius dengan mata yang kian menajam ,dalam waktu singkat gudang itu di penuhi mayat mayat yang tidak akan bisa dikenali karna selain memotong tubuh korban kibum juga menghancurkan wajah orang yang di temuinya bahkan ia mengambil jantung mereka satu persatu untuk kemudian ia hancurkan

Tanpa perduli wanita bahkan anak ank di bawah umur seperti kesetanan kibum menghabisi mereka semua tanpa terkecuali kini ia sedang menduduki tubuh salah seorang mayat dengan wajah yang sudah hancur

Bahkan tidak ia perdulikan tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah lagi kini meski hanya sedikit amarahnya mulai berkurang

''kim sungmin jangan kau kira dengan kyuhyun hilang ingatan aku akan dengan mudah merelakannya untuk mu '' desis kibum berbahaya dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan apalagi di dukung dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah bahkan kemeja putih yang tadi di kenakannya kini telah menjadi merah semuanya

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi

Hee ..hee hyunie updetnya cepet kan

Berdasarkan voting yaang hyunie minta ke kalian

1 . kibum hilang ingatan dan berubah baik sama semua orang ;1

2 .kyuhyun hilang ingatan dan hanya mengingat sungmin sebagai kekasihnya;5

3 . sungmin nyerah buwat dapetin kyuhyun sehingga kibum baik sama dia ; 4

Berdasarkan voting no 2 yang banyak maka jalan ceritanya seperti ini deh maaf yah buwat yang kecewa cerutanya gak seperti yang kalian inginkan juga makin hari ni cerita makin garing hyunie minta maaf

Oke deh cuap cuap gak jelasnya sekali lagi tolong review yah mski cerita ini gak menarik biar hyunie tau cerita ini banyak yang suka apa enggak

Thanks to

Mifta . cinya ; bukan cinghu tapi oc yang aku pilih , ini sudah di lanjut maaf jika menecewakan

Thedolphinduck ; he ..he .. lagipula gain itu oc chingu maaf yah

Dona tan 144 ; sudah aku updet kok ceritanya , ini sudh di lanjut maaf kalok ceritanya gak asik

Bunnykyunnie ; boleh boleh aja kok aku selalu menerima kritk dan saran siapapun , sebenarnya itu bukan typo's chingu Cuma akunya aja yang sukak nulis kayak gitu maaf jika mengganggu ini sudah berusaha aku hilangin ,iya ini ff kihyun ,ini sudah di lanjut maaf jika kecewa

Elma ayu sparkyu ; iya memang kaget chingu ,ini sudah di lanjut maaf jika kecewa

Desviana407 ; kibum di sini memang udah mulai bersikap lembut chingu cuman karna masalah ini sifatnya jadi kembali lagi ,ide chingu bakal aku fikirkan deh ff baruku uh di updet kok , maaf jika cerita ini mengecewakan

Leekyukie ; ini sudah di lanjut emh (bingung mho tetep panggil kamu kyukie appa nunna soalnya aku masih sma ) ini sudah di lanjut maaf jika mengecewakan ff baru ku juga sudah di lanjut kok

Kim ri ha ; kibum memang sadis chingu

Ermagyu ; he ..he kibum memang sadis chingu ,jangan sungmin kan Cuma buwat aku #plak ,iya memang typo habis meski sudah sering di kasik tau temen tulisan conan itu konan aku tetep nulis conan ;)

Cuttiekyu ; kyu emang mulai luluh chingu tapi di ch ini kyu jg jd tmbh kasar mha bum maaf yah jika ceritanya mengecewakan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarganya hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha**

**Sumarry ; siapa sangka di balik wajah dingin nan angkuh kim kibum ia memiliki bakat acting luar biasa alami hingga membuat semua orang kebingungan akan sifatnya yang berubah baik , apakah rencana prince ice kita satu ini?siapa yang tau**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI , KIHYUN**

* * *

**Saphire blue high school**

seluruh siswa-siswi saphire blue telah pulang tapi ada satu orang anak yang terlihat kesal dan terus mengumpat

''cih sial sekali aku hari ini ,sudah sungmin yang membatalkan janji kencan dengan alasan ikut lomba olimpiade di sekolahnya dan sekarang aku juga tidak membawa mobil atau payung '' gerutu kyuhyun semakin kesal

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti malah semakin deras kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menembus hujan meski dia tau halte masih cukup jauh dari sekolah

Karena terlalu terburu-buru kyuhyun baru tersadar jika cincin yang ia kenakan pemberian sungmin kemarin telah hilang

''aish kemana cincin itu ,jika sungmin tau cincin pemberiannya menghilang ia pasti sedih '' monolog kyuhyun sambil mulai kembali pada rute yang telah ia lewati dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

''hashi ... '' karna terlalu lama berada di bawah hujan deras tubuh kyuhyun mulai terasa dingin bahkan sejak tadi ia bersin –bersin tidak jelas

Ia terus mencari cincin itu sambil sesekali berjongkok ,sampai di lihatnya ada seseorang yang menyodorkan cincin yang sejak tadi di carinya sontak ia mendongak untuk melihat orang itu

Seorang pemuda dengan expresi dinginnya telah berada di hadapannya bahkan kyuhyun baru menyadari jika pemuda itu memayungi dirinya dan membuwat tubuh pemuda itu yang kini terkena derasnya hujan

'' **bukankah pemuda ini yang waktu itu aku lihat di mansion sungmin ,pemuda kasar ini kenapa jadi begitu baik padaku ?** '' batin kyuhyun bingung

''ambillah , ini cincin yang sejak tadi kau cari bukan? '' ujar kibum datar

Melihat kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mengambil cincin di tangannya , dengan pelan ia raih tangan kyuhyun kemudian menaruh cincin itu di genggaman kyuhyun dan memberikan payung yang sejak tadi di bawahnya pada tangan kyuhyun yang satunya

''kenapa?'' tanya kyuhyun pelan dengan menundukkan wajahnya

Kibum yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang kyuhyun lontarkan padanya

''aku tidak mengerti maksudmu '' icap kibum dengan masih mempertahankan nada datarnya

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap kibum tajam

''kenapa kau berubah jadi baik padaku? ''tanya kyuhyun

''aku memang seperti ini '' ucap kibum

''cih jangan membodohiku ,meski aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah bersikap baik pada orang lain '' ujar kyuhyun

''tau apa kau tentang ku '' balas kibum dingin

'' meski aku tidak tau tentangmu , tapi aku merasa telah mengenal mu cukup lama dan sifat baik mu ini memang bukan sifat mu yang seharusnya '' ujar kyuhyun keras kepala

''merasa mengenal ku cukup lama? Apa kau tidak ingat jika kau pernah mengatakan tidak mengenal ku eh cho kyuhyun '' ujar kibum sambil memberikan pandangan remeh

''maka dari itu beri tau aku siapa kau sebenarnya '' desak kyuhyun

''jika kau ingin tau siapa aku tanyalah pada hati mu siapa kim kibum itu '' ucap kibum misterius dengan senyum mempesona yang kini telah bertengger di bibir yang biasanya merah tampak sedikit memucat

Selesai mengatakan itu kibum segera berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang termenung memikirkan ucapannya

''jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mu secara kasar maka cara lembutlah yang akan ku gunakan kali ini '' bisik kibum pelan dengan seringai menyeramkan telah terpasang di wajahnya

* * *

**Mansion kim**

dengan langkah perlahan kibum memasuki mansion kim , seluruh pelayan yang melihatnya basah kuyup segera menawarkan handuk , namun dengan pelan kibum menolaknya

tapi suara di belakangnya membuat tubuhnya otomatotis kembali berbalik

''bumie kau itu bagaimana bia terkena hujan begini '' panik jaejoong yang langsung mengambil handuk di tangan pelayan dan mulai mengeringkan rambut kibum

''sudahlah umma tidak usah menghawatirkan ku ,aku tidak apa apa '' ujar kibum pelan

''bagaimana bisa umma tidak menghawatirkan mu ,jika kau tidak tahan dingin bumie '' jar jaeejoong khawatir

''aku tidak apa apa umma tenanglah '' ucap kibum berusaha membuat jaeejoong tenang

Tapi wajah dan ubuhnya tidak mungkin bisa membuat jaeejong tenang lihat saja wajahnya yang kian memucat juga seluruh tubuhnya yang dingin

''bumie sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju umma takut kau sakit '' ucap jaeejoong yang langsung di turuti kibum tanpa banyak membantah karna tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas juga pusing

Ketika ia baru mau membuka pintu kamarnya terdengar suara yang memanggilnya

''chakamannyo ''

Dengan malas kibum menoleh

''apa maumu ?'' ujarnya dingin

''eumh . . . a-aku '' ujar suara yang ternyata sungmin gugup

''cepatlah kim sungmin aku ingin ganti baju '' ujar kibum

Baru disadarinya jika seragam kibum telah basah kuyup juga muka hyungnya yang sangat pucat itu

''kau baik baik sajakan hyung '' ujar sungmin khawatir melupakan tujuan awalnya tadi ketika melihat kondisi kibum

''jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya menyingkir aku tidak punya waktu '' ucap kibum datar dan dengan perlahan kembali membuka pintu kamrnya

''tunggu hyung '' kejar sungmin dan menarik tangan kibum cukup keras

Yang tanpa di duganya langsung limbung , mungkin jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus tubuh kibum pasti sudah membentur lantai

''kim sungmin kau ingin mati hah . . '' ucap kibum pelan dan sinis apalagi ketika ia sadar tubuhnya masih di peluk sungmin yang sempat menahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh

''m-mian hyung ,aku tidak sengaja '' ujar sungmin sangat khawatir ketika ia merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh kibum

Begini begini meski kibum selalu jahat padanya ia juga masih memiliki rasa perduli apalagi mengingat kibum yang sedari kecil tidak tahan dingin tentu membuat rasa perhatian sebagai saudara muncul

''menyingkirlah kim sungmin kau menghambat jalan ku '' ujar kibum dengan suara yang mulai serak sambil mendorong tubuh sungmin pelan

''kau mau kemana hyung ? tubuhmu sedang sakit '' ucap sungmin

''aku hanya mau mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi kim sungmin '' ucap kibum pelan dan menghilang di balik pintu kamr mandi

''hah . . . sakit saja masih bisa kejam kau hyung '' ujar sungmin sambil menghela nafas lelah

5 menit kemudian kibum telah selesai berganti baju , kini ia memakai piama hitam polos , wajahnya juga kian memucat

Dengan terburu buru sungmin menghampiri kibum

''mau apa kau ? '' tanya kibum tetap datar ketika cara berjalannya saja sudah sempoyongan

''ck sudahlah hyung simpan dulu rasa bencimu , aku hanya ingin membantu mu '' ucap sungmin kesal dan dengan perlahan meraih tangan kibum bermaksud memapahnya

''aku tidak perlu bantuan mu '' ucap kibum angkuh sambil menepis kasar tangan sungmin

''hish . . kau ini keras kepala sekali sih hyung '' bentak sungmin kesal , saking kesalnya ia sampai menendang kaki kibum lumayan keras

Hal itu otomatis membuat tubuh kibum yang dalam keadaan lemah tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di lantai

''Yah kim sungmin '' teriak kibum serak begitu merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing

''rasakan , kau itu di tendang sedikit saja sudah jatuh masih bisa belagu '' ucap sungmin sinis

''kau mau mati '' desis kibum berbahaya

Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak , sungmin menendang tubuh kibum kasar

Buk

Buk

Buk

''y-yah kim sungmin berhenti '' teriak pelan , ia merasa mulai kewalahan menangkis tendangan sungmin yang mulai brutal bahkan beberapa kali tubuhnya terkena tendangan itu

''lihatkan kau saja tidak bisa menangkis tendangan ku hyung masih bisa belagu , sudah sini kemarikan tangan mu biar ku bantu berdiri '' ujar sungmin judes sekalian balas dendam tadi mumpung tubuh kibum lagi sakit

Melihat kibum yang terdiam tidak menerima uluran tangannya , dengan kasar di tariknya tubuh kibum hingga berdiri

''kim sungmin '' bentak kibum lirih kepalanya mulai terasa semakin pusing dengan tindakan kasar sungmin seandainya tubuhnya tidak sakit mungkin sudah di hajarnya habis habisan orang ini

''makanya kau diam saja hyung , bicara lagi kutendang juga kau '' ucap sungmin judes nan tanpa perasaan

Mendengar ancaman sungmin tentu saja membuat kibum terdiam takut di tendang beneran mengingat tendangan sungmin yang terakhir membuat sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi

Dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan sungmin membantu kibum terbaring di ranjangnya

''hyung dimana kau taruh kotak p3k '' tanya sungmin

Sambil memutar bola matanya malas kibum menunjuk ke arah laci lemarinya ,serelah mendapatkan kotak p3k yang ia cari , sungmin mulai membuka kotak itu untuk mengambil termometer

''buka mulut mu hyung '' ucap sungmin sambil menyodorkan termometer yang baru di temukannya ke mulut kibum

Karna malas mencari gara gara di saat fisiknya lemah begini kibum menuruti sungmin dengan membuka mulutnya

''wah badan mu panas sekali hyung , aku panggilkan dokter park saja yah . . . '' ucap sungmin semakin khawatir melihat termometer itu menunjukkan angka 41 derajad celcius

''aku tidak suka dokter '' ucap kibum datar yang berarti ia menolak usul sungmin untuk memanggil dokter park yang notabene dokter pribadi keluarganya

''tapi hyung panas mu tinggi sekali '' ucap sungmin tidak setuju

''aku .bilang .tidak .ya . tidak '' ucap kibum dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

''aish arra arra tapi kau harus makan dulu dan minum obat , aku juga tidak menerima bantahan '' perintah sungmin ketika kibum baru akan protes

Sungmin ambil telphone khusus untuk memanggil pelayan

Klik

''mian ajhumma bisakah kau bawakan aku bubur dan segelas susu coklat ke kamar kibum hyung ? '' ucap sungmin sopan ketika telphonenya di angkat oleh salah satu pelayan

''yhe tuan muda '' jawab pelayan itu dari sebrang

Ketika merasa tidak ada yang di perlukan lagi di tutupnya telphone itu

''wae hyung ? '' tanya sungmin begitu sadar kibum menetapnya sedikit aneh

''kenapa kau berbicara amat sopan pada pelayan '' tanya kibum dengan suara yang semakin serak

''apa bedanya hyung toh mereka juga manusiakan '' jawab sungmin santai

''hn '' tanggap kibum

Tok tok tok

''masuklah ajhumma pintunya tidak di kunci '' teriak sungmin

Seorang pelayan yang di sebutnya ajhumma nampak membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu coklat sesuai permintaanya

''sini ajhumma berikan padaku , khamsa ajhumma '' ucap sungmin begitu ia telah mengambil nampan itu dari tangan pelayan

''sama sama tuan muda , apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi ''

''tidak ada ajhumma '' ucap sungmin dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya

''kalu begitu saya permisi dulu tuan muda sungmin tuan muda kibum ''pamit pelayan itu sopan yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh sungmin dan pandangan datar oleh kibum

''cha . . sekarang makan dulu bubur ini hyung '' ucap sungmin lembut bermaksud menyuapi kibum

''berhentilah sok baik padaku kim sungmin '' ucap kibum datar

Perkataannya tentu saja membuat senyum lembut di wajah sungmin menghilang

''hyung bisakah kau tidak selalu salah sangka padaku ? aku hanya ingin membantumu hyung '' ucap sungmin lirih

''aku tidak butuh bantuan mu pergilah '' usir kibum datar

''aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menghabiskan bubur ini '' tolak sungmin keras kepala

''kau mau aku sakiti lagi huh kim sungmin ''

''memang di saat seperti ini kau bisa apa hyung? Sudahlah singkirkanlah dulu ego mu untuk kali ini saja anggap aku seperti adik kandung yang kau sayangi '' pinta sungmi tenang meski sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan

''ck '' decak kibum kesal tidak mampu membalas

''buka mulut mu hyung '' perintah sungmin yang kini telah menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya

''cih . . kau itu kasar sekali '' ucap kibum datar sembari menerima suapan sungmin

''kasar ?kau itu tidak sadar diri ya hyung asal kau tau kau itu jauhhhhhhhhhhhh lebih kasar dariku '' ucap sungmin dengan bibir terpout imut ,dengan tetap menyuapi kibum

''sok imut '' balas kibum datar sambil menelan suapan sungmin

''biar timbang kau muka datar ''balas sungmin kesal

''kekanak kanak kan ''

''terlalu dewasa ''

''kasar ''

''kejam ''

''judes''

''dingin ''

''bocah ''

''kau juga bocah hyuuung '' teriak sungmin kesal

''hn '' ucap kibum dengan muka datar

''ish sudahlah cepat habiskan bubur ini '' ucap sungmin dengan muka masamnya kembali menyuapi kibum

''aku sudah kenyang '' tolak kibum pelan

''tapi kau baru makan 3 sendok hyung bagaimana bisa kenyang '' protes sungmin

''ck kau itu cerewet sekali ''decak kibum malas

''ya sudah sekarang kau minum obat terlebih dahulu , ini cepat buka mulut mu '' perintah sungmin yang kini telah memegang beberapa butir obat penurun panas di tangannya

''aku tidak suka obat kim sungmin '' tolak kibum kasar meski suaranya sudah semakin melemh efek panas badannya

''kau itu manja sekali sih hyung dokter tidak mau , makn tidak mau , sekarang obat pun kau tidak mau sebenarnya apa sih maumu '' bentak sungmin kesal plus khawatir melihat muka kibum yang sudah sangat pucat

''aku mau kau menyingkir dari kamr ku ''jawab kibum serak

''aku akan menyingkir setelah kau minum obat ini '' tolak sungmin keras kepala kembali menyodorkan beberapa butir bat itu pada kibum

''sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukai obat kim sungmin ''tepis kibum hingga beberapa butir obat jatuh kelantai

''hyung '' bentak sungmin marah

Karna terlalu kesal ia ambil beberapa butir obat lagi di kotak p3k sebelum memasukkan semua obat itu ke mulutnya

''apa yang mau kau lakukan? '' tanya kibum sedikit horor ketika menyadari sungmin menuju ke arahnya dengan beberapa butir obat yang masuk ke mulutnya

Dengan gerakan kasar , sungmin buka mulut kibum sembari menyalurkan seluruh obat yang tadi berada di mulutnya ke mulut kibum sehingga bisa di bilang mereka sedang berciuman

Kibum yang kini sadar di cium sungmin apalagi begitu merasakan lidah sungmin yang mendorong beberapa butir obat kemulutanya membuat kibum berontak sedikit keras akan tetapi dengan gerakan lemahnya sekarang sungmin dengan mudah bisa memasukkan obat itu hingga tanpa sengaja di telannya

''uhuk uhuk '' kibum terbatuk lumayan keras setelah mulutnya merasakan pahitnya obat yang tidak di sukainnya

Melihat itu sungmin kembali meminum susu coklat di samping meja tanpa menelannya, di dongakkannya kepala kibum dan kembali mencium kibum untuk memasukan susu yang di minumnya

''bwah . . kim sungmin kau sudah gila eh '' teriak kibum lemah dengan deru nafasnya yang masih belum teratur

''hah . . . hah . . Cuma itu satu satunya cara yang bisa aku fikirkan hyung hah . . '' ucap sungmin dengan deru nafas yang tidak stabil sambil mengusap ceceran susu di sekitar bibirnya

''jika aku tidak sakit sudah ku habisi kau '' desis kibum serak

''cih sudahlah jangan banyak omong hyung cepat tidur ''perintah sungmin yang dengan lembut mendorong tubuh kibum berbaring dan mulai menyelimutinya

''hn '' tanpa banyak koment kibum menuruti perintah sungmin karna memang sejak tadi ia sudah merasa pusing dan badannya mulai protes untuk segera beristirahat

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah memastikan kibum tertidur , sungmin yang masih duduk di samping ranjang kibum mengelus wajah kibum perlahan dan takut takut , karna biasanya kibum bisa menyadari gerak seseorang bahkan dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun

''hyung malam ini aku bahagia sekali kau tau kenapa? Karna aku merasa bisa dekat dengan mu meski di iringi bentakan dan nada datar mu aku tetap senang , cepat sembuh hyung aku menyayangimu jaljayo '' bisik sungmin lirih nan tulus

Sayang sekali ucapan tulusmu tidak dapat di dengar kibum yang benar benar telah tertidur pulas , sungmin memutuskan berbaring di sebelah ranjang kibum yang masih luas agar ia bisa lebih mudah merawat hyungnya yang sakit

**Keesokan harinya di kamar kibum**

Ketika sang surya mulai mengintip malu malu memasuki kamar kibum , hal itu sontak membuat kibum terbangun dengan lenguhan pelan

''eungh '' beberapa saat setelah memulihkan kesadarannya kibum baru menyadari jika sungmin yang ia kira telah pergi tengah terbaring pulas di samping ranjangnya

Brukk

''aw . . yah hyung kau kejam sekali '' teriak sungmin kesakitan begitu kibum yang tanpa perasaan menendang tubuhnya hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur yang lumayan tinggi untung di bawah tempat tidur itu ada karpet tebal yang sedikitnya membantu mengurangi rasa sakit

''salah sendiri tidur di kamr ku '' ujar kibum datar meski nada suaranya masih serak , sepertinya demamnya belum juga turun meski semalam telah minum obat

''ish . . aku kan hanya mau merawat mu yang sedang sakit hyung aw . .aduh pinggangku '' ringis sungmin pelan dengan nada kesal

''hn '' balas kibum pelan mulai kembali merasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi jadi

''cih tidak tau terima kasih sekali kau hyung '' rutuk sungmin masih memegangi pinggangnya yang tampaknya memar

''aku tidak minta bantuan mu '' ucap kibum mulai lemah dengan nada serak

''hyung apa sakitmu belum sembuh juga? Aku panggilkan dokter saja ya? '' ucap sungmin khawatir tanpa perduli dengan tindakan kasar yang baru saja di lakukan hyungnya

''tidak usah '' tolak kibum lemah

''tapi hyung kau itu- ''

''jangan membantah ku kim sungmin '' ucap kibum semakin lemah

''kau keras kepala sekali sih hyung '' rutuk sungmin sebal sambil menghentak hentak lantai kasar

''berisik bodoh '' umpat kibum pelan

''terserah kau saja '' ucap sungmin sok tidak perduli meski dalam hati ia sangat khawatir apalgi melihat wajah kibum semakin pucat dan tubuhnya berkeringat cukup banyak

''kim sungmin '' panggil kibum pelan

''wae? '' tanya sungmin sambil melirik kibum dari ujung matanya

''mau ku beri penawaran baik tidak? '' tanya kibum kemudian

Sungmin yang mengerti penawaran seperti apa yang di inginkan hyungnya langsung menolak keras

''tidak mau , jika hal itu aku harus melepas kyu hyung ''

''ck kau itu keras kepala sekali , meski kau sudah tau jika ingatan kyuhyun kembali ia akn kembali ke sisiku lagi , aku sudah cukup baik memberi mu penawaran kim sungmin pikirkanlah '' ucap kibum pelan

Setelah beberapa lama memikirkan apa yang nantinya ia peroleh ketika ingatan kyuhyun kembali , ia memilih bertanya pada kibum terlebih dahulu penawaran seperti apa yang di berikannya

''berikan tawarannya dulu '' ucap sungmin

Sambil memutar bola matanya malas dengan nada lemah kibum menjawab

''apapun yang minta ''

Hal itu membuat sungmin tambah bingung bahkan tanpa di sadarinya ia telah menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah

TBC

Annyong he . .he ...

Hyunie balik lagi meski awalnya sempat doen karna banyak yang gak setuju kyu hilang ingatan hyunie akhirnya harus merombak ulang jalan ceritanya deh

Mian yah kalau kalian masih gak suka

Oh yah kemungkinan hyunie updetnya bakalan lama soalnya laptop hyunie di rusakkin temen yang gak bertanggung jawab , jadinya sekarang hyunie mesti mohon mohon dulu sama umma dan appa hyunie yang janji bakalan beliin hyunie laptop baru tapi tunggu bulan depan

Jadilah hyunie mesti kewarnet dulu buat publish

Akhir kata tolong review yah 0-0 review kalian sangat berarti buat hyunie biar hyunie tambah semangat dan untuk silent reader sekali kali tolong tobat dong dan review

Ps ; untuk kalian yang minta lanjutin kronprins berattelse magic , hyunie bakal lanjutin kok asal reviewnya minimal lebih dari 10 okey , jangan protes review itu sangat penting buat semua author loh biar hyunie tau siapa yang nunggu tuh ff

Thanks to

Kim jung hyewon ; iya chingu ff yang mungkin kamu baca emang ff ku karna akun lama ku gak bisa di bukak aku lanjut ch 6 di dini sebenrnya pengen publish dari awal tapi semua datanya gak sengaja udah aku hapus , emang chingu gak suka sifat sungmin yang mana?

Guest ; tentunya kibum pasti kecewa banget , chingu teng ajah pairnya bakalan tetep kibyun kok

Fiwonkyu 0201 ; bakalan aku pertimbangin ide mu chingu , tapi di ch ini kibum udah gak sadis lagi loh . .

Leekyukie ; iya iya hyunie pasti bakalan bikin kyu inget bum kok cuman gak sekarang kyukie , kalok pengen bum gak nyakitin sungmin lagi itu tergantung dari jawabannya sungmin entar

Augesteca : chingu tenag ajha kyumin itu Cuma hyunie buat sebagai kebutuhan cerita , sebenernya bukan maksud kyu jadi player aduh gimana ya jelasinnya pokoknya kyu itu gak maksud jadi player chingu

Mifta cinya ; gak bisa sekarang chingu maaf

Elma ayu sparkyu ; iya ini pairnya tetep kihyun kok chingu nhe sudah di lanju

Kim ri ha ; wah kamu hebat yah chingu bisa gak sengaja nebak kalok bum bakal ngejar kyu tanpa kekerasan

Cuttiekyu ; iya kyu jatuhnya gak elit banget chingu abis ide nistanya Cuma itu sih yang terbayang

Retno dewi 777 ;he . .he . . kibum emang agk nyeremin chingu ,nhe sudah di lanjut

Ermagyu ; chingu kamu kasian kok malh senyum sih ? ha . . ha .. , ia pairnya sampek kapan pun tetep kihyn kok

Bunnykyunie ; annyong juga chingu , iya ini tetep kihyun kok , he . . he . . di ch ini bumie udah hyunie buat tobat loh menarik gak ?

Hyunsparkyu ; kibum emang agak sadis chingu

Desviana 407 ; iya maaf yah , tentu khyun emang harus bersatu lagi chingu karna pair utama sampai kapan pun tetep kihyun

Dona tan 144 ; tergantung mood hyunie kalok itu mah


End file.
